Walka o honor, Byakuya kontra Renji
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 誇りのために！白哉VS恋次 | romaji = Hokori no tame ni! Byakuya VS Renji | numer odcinka = 241 | rozdziały = Brak | arc = Nieznane Opowieści Zanpakutō | poprzedni odcinek = Zdrada Byakuyi | następny odcinek = Shinigami ruszają na wojnę z Zanpakutō | premieraJa = 13 października 2009 | opening = Shōjo S | ending = Mad Surfer }} jest dwieście czterdziestym pierwszym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Ukitake, Unohana, Shunsui i Nanao spotykają się z Renjim i Ichigo W koszarach 4. Oddziału zebrali się kapitanowie 4., 13., 8. oraz wicekapitan 8. oddziału w celu wysłuchania raportu Ichigo o Byakuyi. Renji Abarai, przytrzymując Kurosakiego, krzyczy na niego, że chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z własnych słów. Uspokaja go Kyōraku, na co wicekapitan 6. Oddziału mówi, że w opcję nie wchodzi zdrada ich kapitana. Twierdzi też, że Kucikhi na pewno ma jakiś ważny powód, by tak się zachowywać. Ichigo mówi, że choć nie wie czym kieruje się Byakuya, to bez wątpienia jest teraz ich wrogiem. Renji puszcza go i podchodzi do okna, podczas gdy Przedstawiciel Shinigami siada. Wszyscy są przygnębieni zniknięciem kapitana Yamamoto i zdradą Kuchiki, a jedyną dobrą wiadomością, jak mówi Ukitake, jest to, że kapitan Hitsugaya odzyskał swoje Zanpakutō. Stwierdził też, że choć wiedzą już jak odzyskać katanę, to wciąż ponoszą przy tym za duże straty. Unohana wtrąca się, przekazując wieści od 12. Oddziału. Kurotsuchi ustalił, że Zanpakutō pokonane przez kogoś innego niż jego właściciela, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wróci do poprzedniego stanu. Gdy Kurosaki pyta się, co w takim razie mają robić, gdy ktoś niechcący wda się w walkę z nieswoim mieczem, kapitan 8. Oddziału odpowiada, że trzeba się wycofać. Nanao sugeruje, by o zdradzie kapitana Kuchiki poinformować tylko innych kapitanów, na co Shunsui odpowiada, że plotki i tak się rozniosą, więc nie ma sensu utrzymywać tego w tajemnicy. Później Jūshirō powiadamia o tym Rukię i rozmawia z nią. Wysuwa przypuszczenie, że Byakuya ma jakiś plan, na co dziewczyna przerywa mu, mówiąc, że to rozumie. thumb|right|190px|Sode no Shirayuki kontra Byakuya W tym samym czasie, do jaskini, gdzie przebywają rebelianci, przybywa Muramasa z Byakuyą. Wszyscy są zdziwieni obecnością Shinigami i pytają zmaterializowanego Zanpakutō, co to ma znaczyć. Wtedy pojawia się Senbonzakura i pyta się swojego właściciela o powody jego pomocy i powód, dla którego ktoś taki jak on zdradził swoich towarzyszy. Zapytany odpowiada, że robi tylko to, co podpowiada mu jego duma. Kazeshini śmieje się z niego i stwierdza, że mu nie wierzy, jednak Tobiume dodaje, że uratował ją i Haineko. Ruri'iro Kujaku stwierdza, że są tutaj dlatego, że mieli już dość Shinigami, więc nie chce współpracować z takimi jak on. Senbonzakura sugeruje więc Kuchiki, by udowodnił im swoją lojalność wobec nich, każąc zabić miecz swojej siostry. Kapitan zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie zostanie pokonana przez swojego właściciela, nie wróci już do poprzedniej formy. Haineko, Tobiume i Suzumebachi oburzają się, przy czym Kazeshini oznajmia, że podobnie jak Senbonzakura ma wątpliwości, czy Shinigami byłby do tego zdolny. Ruri'iro Kujaku wtrąca się, mówiąc, że Rukia jest przecież jego ukochaną siostrą, a Hōzukimaru, że nie będzie w stanie zabić jej Zanpakutō. Wszyscy wyciągają miecze, a Senbonzakura sugeruje, żeby się zmierzyli. Byakuya pyta się swojego miecza, czy chce śmierci Sode no Shirayuki. Od razu przystępuje do ataku, w wyniku czego wywiązuje się ostra walka między nimi. thumb|left|190px|Bakuya tnący Sode no Shirayuki Inne Zanpakutō są zdziwione chęcią zabicia miecza swojej siostry, ale Sode no Sihryuki mówi mu, że i tak nie będzie w stanie jej pokonać. Gdy wydaje się już, że zmaterializowane ostrze wygrało, Kucikhi unieruchamia ją za pomocą Kidō i, mówiąc, że nie ma osoby, której nie mógłby unicestwić w obronie własnej dumy, zabija. Pokonana zmienia się z powrotem w miecz i pęka na pół. Wszyscy, zebrani są wstrząśnięci. Gdy Kazeshini zaczyna krzyczeć na Shinigami, Muramasa odzywa się po raz pierwszy, przerywając mu. Mówi, że właściciele po stracie swojego miecza już nic nie znaczą, więc Byakuya pokazał, ile warte jest jego postanowienie. Hōzukimaru i Ruri'iro Kujaku uspokajają oburzony miecz i stwierdza, że skoro Muramasa go zaakceptował, to oni też muszą. Wściekły Senbonzakura mówi, że będzie śledził każdy jego ruch i jeśli wzbudzi w nim jakieś podejrzenia, natychmiast go zabije. Muramasa oznajmia, że ma dla kapitana idealne zadanie. thumb|right|190px|Renji kontra Byakuya Gdzie indziej, Renji przyprowadza Rukię do gabinetu jej brata, aby mogła poszukać jakichś wskazówek, ponieważ oboje z Abaraiem są pewni, że kapitan nie zdradziłby ich bez ważnego powodu. Nieco później, młoda Kuchiki budzi się i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, czując Reiatsu swojego brata, który stoi nad powalonymi Shinigami w zdemolowanym korytarzu. thumb|left|190px|Pojawienie się Zabimaru Gdy Rukia zarzuca go pytaniami, pojawia się Senbonzakura i rzuca jej załamaną Sode no Shirayuki. Dziewczyna z przerażeniem stwierdza, że nie może wyczuć od niej żadnego Reiatsu. Zanpakutō jej brata zamachuje się na nią, jednak na czas pojawia się Renji i blokuje cios. Widząc, że kapitan jest z rebeliantem, chce go aresztować, ale między nimi wywiązuje się walka. Byakuya mówi, że skoro w ostatnim starciu wykorzystał wysokie umiejętności, to teraz nie będzie w stanie uwolnić nawet Shikai. Wtedy pojawia się Zabimaru i zaczynają walkę z Senbonzakurą, który nakazuje swojemu właścicielowi odwrót. Kiedy ten odwraca się do odejścia, drogę zastępuje mu wicekapitan. Po chwili wznawiają walkę. Zacięta walka zakończyła się w obu przypadkach zwycięstwem rebeliantów. Kiedy Byakuya chce odejść od Rukii oraz pokonanego Renjego, zjawiają się inne Zanpakutō i mówią, że dostali rozkaz wsparcia ich i zabicia tych Shinigami. Kazeshini mówi, że jeśli kapitan tego nie zrobi, on sam ich wykończy. Otaczają pokonanych, a kiedy mają się ich pozbyć, pojawia się kapitn Suì-Fēng z Onmitsukidō, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichiką Ayasegawą, Izuru Kirą i Ichigo. Występujące postacie Walki * Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Sode no Shirayuki * Renji Abarai i Zabimaru kontra Byakuya Kuchiki i Senbonzakura Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * * * * Użyte Techniki: * * * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * * * * * * * * Bankai: * * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fillery